For Elisa
by Rezuna Hasegawa
Summary: suatu ketika, hari sedang hujan deras, Asahi yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran pasta. Ia begitu terpana melihat gadis itu, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang putri kerajaan yang tidak dapat mati karena suatu perjanjian yang dilakukannya pada masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu waktu, lebih dari 1000 tahun yang lalu, disebuah pasar dekat istana,

"tuan putri, untuk apa anda kemari?", kata seorang pedagang guci.

Namun putri cantik berambut putih itu hanya terdiam. Memang, ia terlahir bisu. Dengan sedikit isyarat tubuh, si pedagang mengerti kalau sang tuan putri hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Tuan putri itu berjongkok untuk melihat guci dagangan orang itu.

"apa tuan putri tertarik dengan guci-guci saya?"

Tuan putri itu mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, mungkin anda akan menyukai guci ini"

Si pedagan lalu menghadap ke belakang seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu, ternyata sebuah vas bunga kecil dari keramik. Sang tuan putri tertarik dan dengan sedikit isyarat, pedangan itu mengerti kalau tuan putri menanyakan harganya.

"tidak usah tuanku, vas ini untuk anda", kata si pedangan sembari tersenyum.

Pedangan itu membungkus vas itu dan menyerahkannya pada tuan putri dan sebagai tanda terimakasih, sang tuan putri tersenyum untuknya. Saat kembali ke istana, sang tuan putri langsung disambut kedua orang tuanya yang cemas.

"Elisa, kami sangat khawatir padamu, kemana saja kau?", kata sang Ibu.

Ya, nama tuan putri itu adalah Elisa, Elisa Nochaliest. Melihat Elisa membawa sebuah vas, sang ayah marah dan merebut vas itu dari tangan Elisa, dan langsung dipecahkan.

"untuk apa kau membeli barang murahan seperti itu? Ingat Elisa, kau adalah tuan putri. Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu!"

Elisa yang murung langsung memungut pecahan vas itu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Dikamar, Elisa berusaha menyatukan vas yang hancur itu dengan tangan dan lem. Saat potongan terakhir, tiba-tiba vas itu bercahaya, Elisa yang kaget pun menjauh. Muncullah sesosok peri dari dalam vas itu dan langsung terbang menuju kearah Elisa. Elisa yang takut pun melempari peri itu dengan segala sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya, sontak peri itu panic dan berusaha menghindar.

"Hey! Hey! Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu bodoh!"

Elisa pun berhenti melemparinya.

"terimakasih, jadi, apa harapanmu, Elisa?"

Elisa terdiam sejenak, lalu tubuhnya mulai berbicara apa yang ia harapkan. Peri itu bingung, dan kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun jawaban Elisa tetap sama hingga akhirnya si peri sadar kalau Elisa tidak bisa berbicara.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara"

Dengan sedikit ayunan jarinya….

"Aku ingin bisa berbicara"

Elisa langsung menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"itukah harapanmu? Ah.. yang itu gratis, katakanlah keinginanmu, tapi perlu kau ingat, kau harus membayar atas apa yang kau harapkan"

"membayar? Aku harus membayar dengan uang?"

"kau bercanda? Uang tidak berlaku di duniaku, kau membayarnya dengan emosimu. Marah, sedih, senang, cinta, masing-masing mewakili 4 mata angin"

Elisa pun bingung.

Si peri pun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki 4 bandul berbentuk bola.

"hhh… kau harus pergi kepada sang mata angin dank au harus menyumbangkan sedikit emosimu kepadanya"

"lalu dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"kalung ini akan menuntunmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus bersumpah dan perlu kau ingat, sekali kau memakai kalung ini, hidupku akan abadi sampai kau melunasi hutangmu padaku"

"sumpah?"

"iya, dan sekarang, katakana permohonanmu"

"Em! Baiklah, aku ingin…"

"hhhh.. mimpi ini lagi.. ", keluh Elisa dalam hati.

Terbangun dipagi hari, hujan deras tak kunjung berhenti sejak semalam. Elisa dihantui mimpi yang selalu sama setiap hari, ia pun menangis.

"Aku, hanya ingin segera mati"

Disebuah gudang dibelakang sekolah, Elisa tinggal. Dengan sedikit ilmu sihir permberian peri, ia dapat menciptakan sebuah dimensi utnuk tempat tinggalnya sehingga tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya. Memang, satu-satunya harapan Elisa saat ini ialah mati. Lebih dari 1000 tahun sejak ia bersumpah. Elisa hanya menelan asam pahit dunia meski permohonannya terkabul. Pada awalnya, ia bersenang-senang karena ia akan muda selamanya, namun, waktu selalu berhasil merebut teman-temannya. Elisa mulai kecewa dan kesepian, ia mulai perjalanan untuk mencari sang mata angin, namun ia belum menemukan hasil sampai ia datang ke kota yang ia singgahi sekarang, Vestinel. Kalungnya bercahaya terang saat berada di kota ini, sehingga Elisa memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menunggu sang mata angin, hingga beratus-ratus tahun. Perang, damai, sedih, senang sudah ia alami hingga kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya seperti hilang darinya, hanya tertinggal segudang rasa sedih. Pernah ia berusaha bunuh diri dengan menusuk jantungnya, namun ia hanya merasa sakit dan melihat darah membasahi tubuhnya. Begitu pula saat ia melompat dari gedung, ataupun saat ia mogok makan hingga bertahun-tahun, bukannya mati, ia hanya lemas selama itu.

Dibawah paying, ia pergi keluar untuk mencari sarapan, yah, dengan sihir ajaib si peri , Elisa dapat menciptakan uang. Sampailah ia di restoran kesukaannya, restoran pasta.

"Hmm.. setidaknya pasta dan salad tidak pernah berubah", gumamnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

Keluar dari rostoran pasta, hari masih hujan. Elisa berjalan kembali menuju gudang, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berlari kearahnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku turut berlindung?"

"Em!", Elisa mengangguk.

"apa kau akan ke sekolah?"

"iya, aku akan ke sekolah"

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menumpang hingga sekolah?"

"te..tentu saja"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama.

"oh ya, namaku Asahi, salam kenal"

"mmm.. namaku Elisa"

"Elisa? Nama asing tapi sangat indah"

"te…terimakasih"

"kalau boleh tahu, kau tinggal dimana?"

Elisa hanya diam.

"maafkan aku, jika aku terlalu lancang"

"tidak apa, aku orang baru disini, jadi aku tidak tahu nama daerah "

Padahal, jauh sebelum kakek Asahi lahir, Elisa sudah tinggal di Vestinel. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan tanpa terasa sudah sampai disekolah. Begitu sampai, hujan pun reda.

"hahaha, kebetulan sekali, terimakasih banyak Elisa, senang berkenalan denganmu"  
"Sama-sama.."

Mereka pun berpisah, Elisa kembali murung.

Sore hari, Asahi dan kawan-kawannya bermain bola, sedangkan Elisa sedang berjalan-jalan mencari Asahi.

"Awas!", teriak seseorang.

Bola tendangan Asahi melesat menuju Elisa, Elisa menoleh kearah suara, dan bola telak mengenai kepala Elisa, Elisa pun pingsan dan dengan segera Asahi dan kawan-kawannya menghampirinya.

"dia mati..", kata seorang temannya.

"Hei!", teriak Asahi.

Asahi menggendong Elisa ke UKS dan berusaha menyadarkannya. Di UKS, Asahi menunggu Elisa tersadar, namun ditengah-tengah penantiannya, Asahi tertegun karena kalung Elisa menyala. Penasaran, ia pun mendekatinya dan hendak menyentuh kalung Elisa, tiba-tiba Elisa tersadar.

"kyaaa! Kau ingin memperkosaku!?", teriak Elisa

"Ti…ti..tidak! aku hanya…"

"Dasar cabul! Rasakan ini!"

Tinju tepat diperut, giliran Asahi yang pingsan.

"Enggg… apa dia mati?"

Elisa pun panic sendiri.

"Ya tuhan, aku harap ia tidak mati.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku!"

dan Asahi terbangun.

"Engg.. apa aku disurga? Oh, ada malaikat… hey.. maukah kau…"

Belum selesai berbicara, Elisa menampar Asahi.

"Kenapa kau…"

elisa menamparnya lagi.

"Hey! Aku…"

Elisa menamparnya lagi.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau manamparku!"

Elisa hanya tersenyum, wajah Asahi memerah.

"Ahh.. dia manis sekali", kata Asahi dalam hati.

Namun, tiba-tiba Elisa berlari keluar, Asahi pun mengejarnya.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Elisa tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Sampai digudang, Elisa masuk dan menutup pintu, Asahi mengikutinya. Membuka pintu, tidak ada orang, Asahi pun bingung.

Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, tidak ada niat jahat sama sekali", teriak Asahi sembari menutup pintu gudang dan melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik baju Asahi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Asahi berbalik, namun tidak ada orang.

"Benarkah? Kau janji tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri?"

Asahi berbalik lagi, tidak ada orang. Saat Asahi mulai merasa takut, seseorang memeluk Asahi dari belakang dengan erat, seperti sedang menangis.

"Elisa, apa kau menangis?"

"Apa kau janji tidak akan membiarkankku sendiri lagi?"

"Hei.. aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, itu saja"

Elisa tertawa dan melepas pelukannya.

"hahaha.. baiklah, kita berteman sekarang!"

Asahi menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku…"

Belum selesai berbicara, Elisa menamparnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal dirumahmu!", kata Elisa sambil tersenyum.


	2. Chapter 1 : Super Couple

"Em, masakan rumah memang yang terbaik!", kata Elisa senang.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Elisa", kata ibu Asahi.

"Baik bu! Eh? Asahi, kau tidak makan?"

Asahi hanya menatap Elisa.

"cih, mereka ini… mudah sekali menerima gadis ini… tapi biarlah, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya"

Kemarin sore…

"Apa! Kau ingin tinggal dirumahku?"

"Baiklah jika tidak boleh…", wajah Elisa murung sembari kembali berjalan ke gudang.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja…"

"umm?"

"Entah orang tuaku mengizinkan atau tidak"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Dirumah Asahi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini", kata Ayah Asahi.

"APA?!", seru Asahi dan Elisa.

….

"aku seharusnya malu punya keluarga yang mudah percaya kalau Elisa adalah tawanan bajak laut", kata Asahi dalam hati.

Asahi berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun ia kembali dan meminta Elisa untuk ikut bersamanya. Dikamar Asahi,

"Elisa, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Aku? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Kau Tanya kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya aku menerima orang asing dirumahku?"

"Aku tak tahu dengan mu, tapi bukankah orang tuamu tidak bermasalah dengan itu?"

"Lupakan mereka, sungguh aku belum bisa mempercayaimu. Aku Tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dan Elisa pun menamparnya.

"jangan kau tanyakan lagi pertanyaan itu! Anggap aku tawanan yang berhasil kabur. Akutidak akan berbuat jahat padamu ataupun keluargamu. Dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku?"

Elisa berlari ke kamarnya.

"yah, mungkin aku harus mencari tahu sendiri"

Keesokan harinya, disekolah.

"Asahi, selamat pagi", kata seorang teman Asahi.

Ia adalah Rezuna, seorang cowok yang disampingnya selalu ada seorang cewek bernama Datchi, dan ia adalah kekasihnya.

"… selamat pagi", jawab Asahi lesu.

"Asahi, bagaimana pagimu?", kata Datchi.

"biasa… seperti biasa, biasa biasa saja"

Tiba-tiba Datchi dan Rezuna tertawa.

"Rezuna, ia bilang biasa saja!"

"ia Datchi, tidak sepertiku yang pagi ini dipenuhi cinta dan wajahmu dihatiku"

"kyaaaa! Rezuna…. Aku juga! Ternyata kita memang ditakdirkan bersama!"

"Iya, Datchiiiiii!"

dan mereka memang selalu begitu.

Melihat tingkah mereka berdua, Asahi sedikit kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan pergi!"

"Datchi! Ada yang cemburu dengan keharmonisan kita!

"Iya! Asahi yang kesepian!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh!"

"pssst… psssstt"

Ketika Asahi sudah marah besar, terdengar bisikan dari luar jendela. Asahi menoleh, dan ternyata Elisa yang berdiri diluar jendela. (perlu sedikit info, kelas Asahi ada di lantai 3)

"Hiii! Apa yang kau lakukan Elisa?!"

"kau lupa bekallmu, ini!", kata Elisa sembari menyerahkan sekotak makanan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disana?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku dari pintu itu"

Elisa menunjuk pintu kelas Asahi.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa disitu?"

Tiba-tiba Elisa membuka jendela, menuju pintu dan keluar. Asahi melongo. Beberapa saat kemudian, Elisa membuka pintu, berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya, dan melompat keluar, lalu menutup jendela dan berdiri diatas kipas AC.

"jadi, seperti itulah bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini"

"lalu kenapa kau disitu!"

"kau lupa? Barusan aku memberimu bekal yang lupa kau bawa"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikannya diluar saja!"

Elisa pun tertawa.

"jadi, siapa dia, Asahi?"

"hiii! Yuuhi! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yuuhi, teman sekelas Asahi yang paling pendiam, bersamanya selalu ada sebuah buku besar yang umurnya tampak sudah sekitar ribuan tahun.

"ti-tidak, dia…"

namun Elisa sudah menghilang, dan Yuuhi tampak tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban Asahi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH HTT!"


End file.
